Triezio and Wuliet
by Morpha
Summary: Another insane story. Its my SHORT version of Romeo and Juiet. Just read and review. Please.


Hey pplz! Its me again! The insane author Morpha! Lemme see... I don'town Gundam Wing but   
thats not suprising because I'm to stupid to come up with stuff like that. And I don't own   
any of Shakespere's works. *shakeshead* Nope. None. (The language hurts my head) Also that   
this fic cost ALOT of money on Quatre's part. The stage kept blowing up. well... on with   
the show!   
  
Triezio and Wuliet   
By Morpha (accompanied with the evil plot bunny)  
Morpha: FIVE MINUTES TILL THE PLAY STARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Who am I again??  
  
Morpha: YOUR THE NURSE YOU BAKA!!!!!! NOW YOU BETTER HAVE MEMORIZED YOURLINES!  
  
Duo: U_U I knew I forgot something. *walks off*  
  
Trieze: What light blinds my beautiful face? Why tis Wuliet!  
  
Morpha: NOOOO!!! It's : Hark! What light softens from window break? It tis the east and the sun,   
Wuliet!!!! AND NO MESSING UP!! WE HAVE AN AUDIENCE THISTIME!!! AND NO POURING PROPANE ON   
WUFEI'S HEAD AND LIGHTING IT!!!  
  
Trieze: *walking away* What light that is neon comes from... no that's not it.  
  
Morpha: Everything alright Trowa??  
  
Trowa: Everything is fine. I know my lines well.  
  
Morpha: GOOD! WUFEI! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! We have.. TWO MINUTES!!!!  
  
Wufei: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NEVER COME OUT IN THIS COSTUME!!!THIS IS DISHONOR!!!   
I PLAGUE YOUR HOUSE!!  
  
Morpha: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! TROCURTIOU SAYS THAT!!!!! NOW GET OUT!!!  
  
Wufei: NO!  
  
Quatre: Morpha. We have 20 seconds left.  
  
Morpha: WHAT!? WUFEI GET YOUR @$$ OUT HERE!!!!!  
  
Wufei: MAKE ME!  
  
Quatre: 10...9..8..  
  
Morpha: I'LL CALL SALLY PO IF YOU DON'T!!!  
  
Wufei: FINE!!!!!!!! Just don't call her!!  
  
Quatre: 5..4..3...  
  
*Wufei comes out but is jerked onto the stage by Morpha*  
  
Wufei: WAIT I.....  
  
Quatre: AND NOW!  
  
*The curtain goes up while a plot bunny runs across the stage holding up ascene one sign*  
  
Act 1  
  
Wuliet:..........  
  
Morpha: What is he doing on the stage!!!??? *To Wufei* GET OFF THE STAGE!!!!  
  
Wuliet: Er... Hark! I must go so suddenly now. *walks off stage*  
  
[Sallson and P-chan walk onto the stage talking]  
  
Sallson: If I saw a Capulet I would tear them to bits!  
  
P-Chan: *Oink. Oink, squeal, snort*  
  
*Wuliet dashes onto the stage*  
  
Wuliet: I'm a capulet you you.... AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ITS SALLY!!!!!  
And P-chan from Ranma????  
  
Morpha: *to staff* WHY IS P-CHAN IN THIS!!???  
  
*staff flips through the script and shrug*  
  
Sallson: Oh. Why I have never seen such a fine looking Capulet.   
  
Wuliet: I SHALL KILL YOU!!! *takes out a silk stocking*  
  
Sallson:.......  
  
Audience: .............. *they start to laugh*  
  
Wuliet: *blushes* Oh yes. Onna's are not allowed swords. This is problem. *tugs on  
his dress* I shouldn't be on stage right now should I. Um. I'll get off it now.  
*walks off*  
  
Morpha: *Frantically* Uhhhh..... SKIP THIS PART!!! Just go to the part with Triezio  
and Heevolio!!  
  
*Curtain goes down and then goes back up*  
  
Triezio: Oh unhappy day!!!! My love shall never be returned. *whips out mirror* This  
beautiful face of mine must be just to much. *strokes his hair*  
  
Audience: ..... *sweatdrop*  
  
*Heevolio walks onto the stage*   
  
Heevolio: Cousin! *Eye starts to twitch* Why cousin, why do you sit here and mope when  
you could be happy and gay. *snickers*  
  
Triezio: Why does one snicker?? Is something on my face??  
  
Heevolio: No. No. Tis a pittiful site to see you here mopeing. *In his regular voice*  
You do know that after this play I will have to kill you. *Goes back to acting voice*  
So be happy! You live! There are other girls in this world!! Yes they might be ugly   
and named Wuliet or Nurse but just think of the... the... money you will inherit!  
Come! Let us crash the Capulets party!  
  
Triezio: *stands up* But I had a dream last night!  
  
Heevolio: Everyone dreams! Do not be afraid!  
  
Triezio: But it was a dream of death...  
  
Heevolio: Look you turkey! You were probably high on something last night and thats why  
you had a bad dream! NOW LETS GO BEFORE MORPHA KILLS US! *drags Triezio*  
  
Act 3  
  
*Triezio, Heevolio and some other Montegues enter*  
  
Heevolio: See! Tis a masquerade! Be happy and gay! *walks to a part of the stage*  
  
Triezio: Alrighty then!   
  
*Wuliet enters wearing a long velvet dress*  
  
Triezio: HARK! My breath must have been taken away! But I see an angel! An angel!  
  
Qubalt: Uncle! *goes over to Capulet* Uncle I hear a Montegue!  
  
Capulet: *turns and looks at Triezio* He is not causing any bloodshed in my house so   
let him be!  
  
Qubalt: But his the enemy Uncle! We cannot let such foul blood in your house!!  
  
Capulet: LET 'IM BE QUBALT!!  
  
Qubalt: Fine. But I will get.. re... re...reven....I CAN'T SAY IT!  
  
Morpha: Then spell it.  
  
Qubalt: R-e-v-e-n-g-e! *walks off*  
  
Triezio: *grabs Wuliets hand* Why maiden I have sinned.  
  
Wuliet: PERVERT!!!! *whaps him with a cup* PERVERT!!!!   
  
Triezio: Hey.. ouch! STOP! OW!!! JEEZ! Play along Wufei!  
  
Wuliet: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!! *takes out a sword from under his dress* DIE!!!  
  
*Morpha walks out onto the stage and hits Wufei over the head. She takes the   
sword away*  
  
Triezio: *grabs Wuliet* Why I have sinned madien please take my, my, my, my, my WOWZERS!!  
  
Wuliet: *gets out of his hold* What!?  
  
Triezio: How did you get such big breasts??? You've never had any before.  
  
Wuliet: *Hits him over the head* THAT WOULD BE WATER BALLOONS YOU IDIOT!  
  
Triezio: Oh. Well there um.. nice.  
  
Wuliet: PERVERT! PERVERT!!! NURSE MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!  
  
Triezio: No! I didn't mean it that way!!!  
  
*Nurse Maxwell walks in*  
  
Nurse.M: What troubles you Wuliet??  
  
Wuliet: *points to Triezio* HE'S A PERVERT! KILL HIM!  
  
Nurse.M: With pleasure.*takes out scythe* Die!  
  
Triezio: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Morpha: NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!!!!!!!!!!!! *plot bunny giggles*   
  
Quatre: Calm down Morpha.  
  
Morpha: I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*staff holds her back*  
  
*Trocurtio walks in*  
  
Trocurtio: ............. I forgot my lines. *sweatdrop* Maybe I should have been  
cookie boy.  
  
*Heevolio walks over to the fight*  
  
Heevolio: Idiots.  
  
Nurse.M: Well at least I don't wear tights like you and Heero do!  
  
Heevolio: *grunt* You shall all die! *starts throwing sharp objects at them*  
  
Morpha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Triezio: I'VE GOT PROPANE!!! *soaks the stage in it*  
  
Wuliet: So!? I've got FIRE!!!!  
  
*Everyone stops*  
  
Wuliet: *Laughs insanley* This.. is for making me.... the girl...!!!!!!  
  
Morpha: NOO!!!! YOU LITTLE %#(&)@()&$)_%#))@_&)%^+$)_$&#@(*^@&#_(*)#$&!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Wufei throws the torch next to Trieze*  
  
Audience: *all scramble out*  
  
*Big explosion occurs*  
  
Trocurtio: *hack* Nice job. I plague both of your houses. *cough*   
  
Heeolio: Your hair is on fire Trocurtio.  
  
Trocurtio: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *waves arms*  
  
Triezio: My HAIR!!!  
  
Wuliet: MY PONYTAIL!!!  
  
Qubalt: My stage!!!!  
  
Heevolio: My gun!!!!!  
  
Morpha: *shaking with anger* MY... PLAY....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
YOUR ALL GOING TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Staff: *chanting* Go Morpha, go Morpha!  
  
*Blue Fire walks out*  
  
Blue Fire: What about my part?? I was supposed to be the friar. *looks at burnt stage*  
Ah. Maybe its not a good time to ask about that. Um. Morpha. You okay?  
  
Morpha: Heheh hahahaha HAHAHAHAHAH!!! *starts to laugh insanley*  
  
Duo: We are  
  
Trowa: all  
  
Heero: going  
  
Trieze: to  
  
Wufei: hell.  
  
The End *plot bunny winks*  
  
Morpha: Ummmm. Heh. I was sugar high. yeah. whatever. I hope it was insane enough!  



End file.
